King Dedede's Hauntive Buddy
Before: <--- Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Dedede vs. Koga Next: Eevee's Fire Ploblems ---> Script *Last time on Kirby and Pokémon... Kirby, Tiff and Tuff got their Soul Badges from Koga. Now they are three steps close to enter the Indego Leauge of Kanto. But King Dedede is hot on their trail. But a ghost is on his trail. What will Dedede do? Let's find out! *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokémon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! *King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokémon! *(Episode Title Arrives) *King Dedede's Hauntive Buddy. *(Episode Begins) *Kirby: The next gym is around here somewhere, and maybe so is the treasure of Kanto. *Tuff: If we follow the path we should reach the next gym in three days. *Tiff: Good but, I have a feeling someone watching us. *(Behind the bushes, Missingno and Agent G pop out of the bushes) *Agent G: What do I do? *Missingno: Get the closest Pokémon Trainer and kill him or her. *Agent G: Understood. *(Agent G flies off to get them. Meanwhile, Kirby and his friends are still looking at the map) *Tiff: Uh guys, I still think we're being watched. *Kirby: Oh you are over reacting Tiff. *Tuff: What if she isn't? What if we are being watched? *(Tuff and Kirby look at each other for a few seconds) *Tuff and Kirby: Nah... *(Meanwhile in the sky, the Team Rocket jet is flying overhead) *???: Dedede, Waddle Dee, I've got contact on Kirby and his little puny buddies. *King Dedede: Good job, we're lowering on them. *(The jet goes lower and the wind goes into Tiff and Tuff's hair) *Tuff: Tiff, you're right! We are being watched! *Tiff: I didn't mean them. *Waddle Dee: Drat, they found us! *???: Just grab them and bring them to me. *King Dedede and Waddle Dee: You got it boss! *(The monitor on the jet turns off) *King Dedede: Alright Waddle Dee, when I get to 5, lower the net. *Waddle Dee: You got it. *(Waddle Dee grabs the net and lifts it over the top of Kirby, Tiff and Tuff) *Kirby: Seems shady does it. *King Dedede: Okay, 1... 2... *Missingno: Now go kill Kirby! *Agent G: You got it! *King Dedede: 3... 4... *(Agent G hovers over the trio and under the net) *King Dedede: ...5! NOW! *Waddle Dee: Dropping the net now! *(Waddle Dee drops the net, catching Agent G) *King Dedede: Oh yeah! We got them now. *Waddle Dee: Now Team Rocket will rule Kanto! *(Agent G flies up in Dedede's face with the net on him) *Waddle Dee: Sir, what's that? *King Dedede you know what, I may of caught him instead. *Waddle Dee: You think? *King Dedede: Yeah. I'm surly that we caught that Ghastly. *Waddle Dee: Okay, Surly! *Surly... I Mean King Dedede: And don't call me Surly. *Waddle Dee: Fine... *Agent G: You got that right. Missingno send me here? *King Dedede: Missingono? Is that a creepypasta name? *Waddle Dee: Kind of. *King Dedede: Why are you here? *Agent G: I'm here to ask you... to take me away from him! He won't go away! *King Dedede: Hmm... a Ghastly? On my team? Okay then! *Agent G: Really? *King Dedede: Yes, now go pokeball! *(Agent G goes into the pokeball and is caught) *Waddle Dee: Way to go, you caught another Pokémon! *King Dedede: Oh shut up. *(Meanwhile back on the ground) *Tiff: Okay guys, King Dedede hasn't done anything in a while, let's go! *(Kirby is caught by the same net Agent G was) *Kirby: What happened? *(King Dedede and Agent G jump out of jet and land on the ground) *King Dedede: Alright, alright guys! *Kirby: Dedede, how are you? *King Dedede: Uh... the whole Pokémon thing wasn't enough for me as you know. You might as well give me your gym badges! *Kirby: You fiend! You think you have way for making me do so. *King Dedede: Yes, yes I do. *(He grabs the net and throws it into the jet. It flies back to Team Rocket HQ) *Tiff: KIRBY! Tuff forget the gym, we need to catch up with Dedede. *Tuff: Sandshrew, go! *(Sandshrew comes out of his pokeball) *Tuff: Sandshrew, can you dig up a hole to Team Rocket HQ? *(Sandshrew digs a hole into the ground) *Tuff: Come on Tiff, this will take us to Team Rocket HQ. *(Tiff and Tuff jump into the hole. Then an Alakazam watches them jump in) *???: Nice work Alakazam, now we can follow them to Team Rocket HQ. *(The dark shadow jumps into the hole after Tiff and Tuff) *''Kirby's life is in peril when King Dedede captures him like Agent G as his new Pokémon. Now his friends Tiff and Tuff are to the rescue to save him in the end. But who is that shadow person? And how is he/she important? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokémon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2